Adicto a ti
by lorZii
Summary: No es fácil saber que amas a alguien cuando eres incapaz de amarte a ti mismo. Aun así, saber que eres el único que puede ver esa belleza que trata de esconder es la sensación más placentera.


Este es un one-shot Akaito x Dell, tratando de mantener la esencia de la página de no incluir ningún contenido explícito.

El concepto VOCALOID pertenece a YAMAHA. Los respectivos VOCALOID utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y no reclamo la autoría sobre ellos. Esta es una historia de fans para fans, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

Dicho esto, ¡comencemos!

**Adicto a ti**

Un encuentro en un parque. Un joven de blanco pelo recogido en una coleta fumando un cigarro y viendo pasar a la gente con indiferencia. Un pelirrojo que vestía una curiosa gabardina especialmente larga. El atardecer tiñendo todo el cielo de naranja, y haciendo que las familias con niños abandonasen el lugar para volver a sus casas. Ambos chicos sentados en un banco, el de pelo blanco sin mirar a su compañero, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué me has traído aquí después de tanto tiempo? —replicó el chico de cabello blanco, dándole una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿No puedo querer reencontrarme contigo? —El pelirrojo de la gabardina se acercó insinuante a su compañero, haciéndole alejarse—. Hace… ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro años que no te veo?

—Ni me he dado cuenta. —Exhalando el humo, el joven miró hacia el anaranjado cielo, perdido entre sus pensamientos.

El del largo abrigo empezaba a frustrarse. Conocía a su compañero desde aquellas audiciones para un nuevo proyecto, Vocaloid; pero desafortunadamente ninguno de ellos pasó a ser parte del elenco definitivo, y desde entonces ardía en deseos de llevarle a la cama. Hacía gala de su título de amante ardiente, conquistando a quien quisiese y cuando quisiese, pero en este caso era especial. El chico de pelo blanco parecía indiferente ante tales provocaciones, lo máximo que consiguió de él es enfadarle.

—Dell, ¿en qué piensas? —El de cabellos rojizos buscó en el cielo, como si pudiese haber algo más que alguna nube dispersa. No obtuvo respuesta. Le buscó la mano, y posó su mano sobre ella, continuando su discurso—. Yo a veces pienso en qué es lo que te hace tan reservado.

—¿No te cansas de intentarlo? —El chico de la coleta, apartando con desprecio la mano, dio una nueva calada—. En serio, no voy a liarme contigo. Busca otro culo fácil, como haces siempre.

Este comentario generó sentimientos encontrados en el chico de la gabardina. Por un lado le enfadaba que Dell hubiese captado tan bien sus intenciones. Pero también pensaba que quizás fuese distinto esa vez. Nunca había insistido tanto por sexo de una noche, y no se lo había podido quitar aún de la cabeza. El de pelo blanco no destacaba por ser un adonis, pero el hecho de que fumase le hacía sexy a sus ojos rojos como su cabello.

—Creo que debo irme… —murmuró el joven del pelo recogido, ajustándose la corbata morada que llevaba antes de ponerse en pie.

—¡Quédate! ¡Un rato más, por favor! —imploró el de la gabardina, sin reconocerse a sí mismo.

—Quizás sí hayas cambiado después de todo, Akaito… —continuó Dell, pensando en voz alta sin plantearse detenerse.

¿Había cambiado? No, la noche anterior había estado buscando un chico al que tener entre sus brazos y nunca más volver a ver. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con él? Su indiferencia, el modo de darle largas; no lograban calentarle, sino que hacían que desease acercarse a él y conocerle mejor.

—¿Pero por qué te vas? ¡Aún quiero seguir hablando contigo! —insistió Akaito, rozando la desesperación.

—¡Qué pesado eres! —vociferó Dell, sin importarle que todos los que estuviesen cerca se girasen para mirarle. Él sencillamente se fue con paso firme, encendiéndose un nuevo cigarrillo que llevarse a la boca.

Akaito se quedó en el banco, abatido, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos sobre el chico de cabello blanco. Por su parte, éste regresó a su casa, un pequeño piso compartido con una chica que también había intentado pertenecer a Vocaloid en su día.

—Hola, Dell… —saludó, tirada en el sofá con un tono que indicaba que ya estaba bebida.

—Haku, te he dicho mil veces que no deberías beber tanto, ¡me preocupas! —El joven la miró sobreprotector, y se acercó para abotonarle la blusa. Le disgustaba que la joven llevase amplios escotes, atraía a muchos babosos que no la ayudarían en su recuperación.

—Lo siento mucho, es que estaba… —pegó un pequeño cabezazo y le entró algo de hipo— . Estaba muy nerviosa, tardabas mucho en volver y…

—Ah, es que me llamó Akaito otra vez, así que fui a ver qué es lo que quería —pronunció llevándose otro cigarro a la boca.

—Akaito, ¿eh? —rió divertida la joven—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Ha cambiado mucho?

—Yo lo veo mejor que antes, parece más maduro —comentó encendiéndose el cigarrillo, tras rebuscar en su bolsillo el mechero.

La chica, tocándose la larga coleta en la que recogía su pelo, seguía tratando de pinchar a su compañero de piso, sacándole algún rubor y señales de enfado. Dell no entendía que Haku pensase que le gustaba Akaito, ¡si él estaba casado con su trabajo! No podría aceptar nada que se lo dificultase o le quitase tiempo, aunque siempre había sentido alguna curiosidad por cómo sería una relación.

Esa noche Akaito salió, tratando de quitarse la decepción del día con una nueva caza. Se puso su traje más provocativo y fue a la discoteca de ambiente en la que era más fácil ligar. No le costó trabajo conseguir sexo esa noche, e incluso pudo repetir. Pero se sentía vacío tras hacerlo, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Dell. Su furia le hacía sentirse mal, y apenas hacerlo por cumplir, por instinto. No, de hecho no había cambiado nada. Antes de que los chicos estuviesen demasiado borrachos como para poder abusar de ellos a voluntad, se marchó a casa, sintiéndose un verdadero monstruo.

En el piso compartido las cosas tampoco parecían ir mucho mejor. Dell daba vueltas en la cama, fumándose muchos últimos cigarrillos antes de ir a dormir, sin poder olvidarse de los intentos de Akaito de llamar su atención, tanto con las múltiples llamadas como con las intenciones de ligar al estar frente a frente. Haku, frustrada al ver que no podía hacer nada, siguió probando licores de aquellos que escondía para ella, hecho que enfadaba aún más al chico.

Ambos pensaron en ceder y llamarse, estirados en sus camas, casi desnudos. Por alguna razón, necesitaban tener al otro delante, y por fin hablar. Akaito necesitaba saber que Dell no sentía nada por él para tratar de sacárselo de la cabeza. Éste otro quería mirar a los ojos al pelirrojo y saber hasta qué punto tienen de verdad sus vacías palabras de casanova barato. Cayeron víctimas del sueño mirando el móvil, esperándose mutuamente.

Akaito continuó la rutina de todos los días: dormía por la mañana, trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus clases de canto por la tarde y aprovechaba las noches para engatusar a chicos de buen ver para echar un polvo rápido en los baños del local de turno; aunque ya no le satisfacía este estilo de vida. A cada muchacho que desnudaba le ponía la cara de Dell, imaginaba que ese cuerpo del que disfrutaba era el suyo, y se sentía sucio. No podía evitarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que seguir sus impulsos y hacerlo con cuantos más mejor; cada vez era más consciente de que tenía un problema.

Por su parte, Dell se mostraba más arisco que de costumbre, tanto en su trabajo como con su gran amiga. La frustración que le suponía saberse no apropiado para Akaito le mataba la poca paciencia que ya le quedaba. Haku bebía algo más que de costumbre, tratando de evadirse de la realidad como desde hacía unos años llevaba haciendo. El chico de pelo blanco no sabía qué hacer, nunca había entablado una relación con alguien y menos con una persona como el pelirrojo, alguien que se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo y tan seductor. Se refugiaba aún más en sus obligaciones en la empresa, desgastándose día tras día.

El tiempo pasaba factura a los tres, las horas se hacían eternas sin ningún mensaje. Las noches eran interminables, agarrados al móvil tratando de mantenerse en vela. Haku estaba harta de ver al que consideraba como su hermano como un alma en pena, así que una noche se armó de valor y cuando éste se hubo dormido, le robó el teléfono de las manos, escribiéndole a Akaito un sencillo mensaje: Tenemos que vernos.

Éste lo recibió y se emocionó, dejando caer una pequeña lágrima de alegría sobre su almohada. La respuesta fue inmediata: Mañana salgo de clases a las siete, te veo en el banco de la otra vez. La joven rió dulcemente y soltó el teléfono, le dio un pequeño beso fraternal en la mejilla a Dell y le subió un poco la sábana lo suficiente para que no se le viese la ropa interior.

El pelirrojo fue a clase al día siguiente pletórico, hacía tiempo que no se le veía de tan buen humor. No dejaba de comentar que esa tarde tendría una cita, hecho del que el resto de sus compañeros se reían, recordándole que él tenía fama de promiscuo. Por su parte, el chico de la coleta blanca asistió a su puesto de trabajo derrotado, harto de seguir viviendo tal y como lo estaba haciendo.

Nada más salir de clase, Akaito fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a ese asiento, no encontrando a nadie. Revisó la hora en su teléfono móvil, aún quedaban unos minutos para la cita y se rió de sí mismo, por lo bobo que estaba demostrándose ser. Se dio unas palmadas en la cara y se sentó con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas, dándole un aspecto algo arrogante pero ante todo sexy.

Haku estuvo buscando el banco por el parque durante un buen rato, hasta que por fin pudo ver a lo lejos al pelirrojo.

—¡Akaito! ¡Aquí! —saludó desde la distancia. Ambos también se conocían de la audición y el reencuentro, aunque no era tan esperado para él como ver al chico del cigarro en la boca, era agradable.

El chico se levantó, acercándose a la señorita, que rápidamente le explicó por encima las circunstancias que la habían motivado a esa falsa cita. En un arrebato de lucidez, había decidido quedar con Akaito para llevarle a casa, y que así Dell no sólo tuviera que verle, sino que no pudiera escapar sin decir la verdad. El plan era brillante, y Akaito se fundió con la chica en un emotivo abrazo, susurrándole _gracias_ al oído.

Apenas tardaron en llegar a la residencia compartida entre los chicos de pelo blanco. Dell estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo las noticias de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, con la camisa ligeramente abierta, el cinturón desabrochado y ya sin la corbata puesta.

—¡Ya he vuelto, Dell! —gritó enérgica la chica al entrar, fingiendo volver sola.

—¿No habrás ido a emborracharte? —reprochó instintivamente el arisco chico, sin girarse. Akaito se acercó por detrás al sofá, y se apoyó en el respaldo para, casi mordiéndole la oreja, susurrar sensualmente a Dell.

—Ha ido a buscar algo para ti, bobo… —se le escapó una sensual risa.

El joven dio un pequeño salto, rojo como un tomate, sin saber dónde meterse y se dio la vuelta para ver a Akaito. La provocativa sonrisa del pelirrojo le hacía perder la cabeza, pero sabía que no debía demostrárselo.

—¿¡Por qué lo has traído a casa, Haku!? —Dell parecía furioso, ya que él no controlaba la situación. Haku trataba de mantener la entereza y no venirse abajo para contestar.

—Porque desde que le viste no duermes bien y no eres el mismo… Sólo quería ayudarte, hermanito, ayudarte a… a que seas feliz —confesó la tímida chica, dejando caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Éstas hicieron darse cuenta a Dell de que no podía continuar con sus actos egoístas. Negarse a sí mismo lo que pensaba o sentía podía admitirlo, pero bajo ningún concepto podría permitirse dañar a Haku. Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, terminando de romper a llorar. El instinto del chico de la coleta fue abrazarla y consolarla, sentándola en el sofá. Akaito hizo lo propio con Dell, tirando ligeramente de él para acercarlo.

—Venía a decirte adiós, en el fondo. Verás, estos días me he dado cuenta de que, aunque me encantes, no soy lo que necesitas.

Esas palabras se clavaron en Dell, sintiendo que eran exactamente las que él quería decirle. Él veía en Akaito a un referente, era popular, seguía luchando por su sueño de cantar y además le parecía muy atractivo físicamente. Se dio la vuelta rápido, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y abriéndole su alma.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Será en todo caso al contrario! No paro de trabajar nada más que para encenderme ciga- —Un beso le hizo cerrar la boca. Akaito se había lanzado, tratando de no llorar, tanteándole antes de jugar con su lengua. Sentía que eso no iba a volver a repetirse, así que tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible, para no arrepentirse jamás.

—Pues sí… —dijo algo divertido, relamiéndose y recreándose en el sabor de su interlocutor—. Te huele la boca bastante a tabaco. Perdóname, ¿vale? —Le soltó, suspirando abatido.

—¡Un momento! —Haku intervino, nerviosa al ver que no iba a acabar bien—. ¿Vais a renunciar al otro por… problemas?

—¡Haku, no quiero tener que decirle que no a todo por estar trabajando! —replicó Dell.

—Yo no quiero que mi obsesión me nuble y acabe haciéndole daño… —añadió el pelirrojo, bastante avergonzado por lo que acababa de admitir.

—¿Y por qué no tratáis de superarlo juntos? —La tierna e inocente mirada de Haku dio ánimos a los chicos para luchar, pero aún no lo suficiente como para exteriorizarlo.

Se acercó a ambos, sosteniendo una mano a cada uno y juntándolas. Ellos se agarraron con fuerza, sin mirarse, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—¿Veis? Estáis hechos el uno para el otro… —suspiró, sintiendo algo de envidia por lo buena pareja que le parecía que hacían.

Se quedaron callados, sin soltarse. Jugaban con la mano del otro, sin más que mirarse de reojo tratando de que el otro no se diera cuenta. Dell mostraba cara de fingido desagrado, mientras que Akaito progresivamente iba lanzándose más a mirar de arriba abajo al otro chico, con una pícara sonrisa.

Haku volvió al poco tiempo con una vieja cámara de fotos, tomando fotos aleatorias para comprobar que estuviese en buen estado.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el chico de la coleta, alzando una ceja.

—Los tres tenemos un problema, ¿verdad? Pues… ¡luchemos en serio para combatirlo! —rió algo torpe, lanzándose a los chicos y sacando una foto de los tres.

La tierna expresión de Haku, el semblante preocupado de Dell y un guiño de Akaito que parecía premeditado se recogieron en una foto, que les recordaba a los tres que tenían algo por lo que luchar contra sus adicciones. Se tenían a sí mismos, y a los demás. Una familia, una pareja por la que seguir adelante hasta el final. Los tres disfrutaron el resto de la noche, aunque por razones obvias, más los chicos una vez que Haku se quedó profundamente dormida en su habitación.

_No se trata de ser perfecto, sólo de amarse tal como se es._

**Fin**

Gracias por haber leído, es mi primer intento de escribir una historia cuyo motor fuera el amor entre dos hombres, y espero haber estado a la altura. Cualquier comentario que tengan, agradeceré los reviews.


End file.
